A conventional spring bar 80 is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes a spring 81 with two tubes 82 fixedly connected to two ends of the spring 81. Each tube 82 is connected to a handle 83 such that the user may hold the two handles 83 and try to bend the spring 81 to exercise the muscles of the chest or arms according to the distance between the two handles 83. The spring 81 is exposed without any protection so that when bending the conventional spring bar 80, the gaps between the coils of the spring 81 could hurt the user especially if the spring 81 is moved close to the body of the user when bending it. Besides, the length of the conventional spring bar 80 cannot be adjusted so that it cannot be suitable for different users.
The present invention intends to provide a spring bar that has two adjustable handles so that the distance between the two handles can be adjusted to meet the needs of different users.